Final Sacrifice
by jagz11
Summary: This is a sequel to my first Jauren story, Three little words. So read that before you attempt to read this do you know what's going on. There maybe a third part to this depending on the feedback I get. Thanks in advance for taking the the time to read and review this friends. Much love to u all. .


Final Sacrifice

Joey and I yeah...it still sounds really strange to me. I've finally found someone who loves and cares for me for who I am...not what I am. Everything has fallen into place in my life now I'm with Joey. We've been together for 2 whole months. When he's not around I miss him soooo much. It's just...oh...frustrating! ! I'm lovesick.

Joey is amazing..We go out..to the park...the cafe, obviously when Luc isn't there. She just gives me the dirtiest of looks when I'm with Joey. I mean what the hell is her problem, stupid poisonous bitch. Anyway the less said about her the better! ! Anyway where was I oh yeah.. .stolen moments of the best ever sex together. Did I say stolen moments? ? Yes I did cuz nobody knows about us yet..we just have to find the right time...It's not gonna be easy. But you know what...I love Joey and nobody will tear us apart.

Lauren and I have been together for 2 months. .that's a record for me. Yeah I have been a player in the past but not anymore. Lauren is special. ..very special. No matter what comes in our way I'm never gonna let her go. She was made for me you know. Look some people think it's sick, cousins getting together and all that. You can't help you fall in love with right? l just wanna tell the whole world. ..I mean people in Albert Square. I want to show them what we mean to each other...but Lo is anxious. I keep telling her there's nothing to be scared of as long as we have each other...

"Mum I''m just going over to Alices". I said as I put on my coat. I will use any excuse to see Joey.

"Ok, Lauren. Maybe we should invite them over for dinner one evening. I haven't seen her for a while". Mum said while she was doing the dishes.

" Ok. I'll ask her and Joey. Anyway didn't you see them at Auntie Carols' last week?.

"Yes Lauren I did. Bur this time I want them over to ours for a proper dinner and get together, she retorted.

"Her cooking can't be that bad". I replied nonchalantly. Her lamb casserole is amazing."

"No...Lauren. But you cant beat my Shepherds pie. No one in the Square can."

I opened the door and headed across the square to see Joey ...and Alice. I rang the the doorbell of no.23.

Hi, Lauren. So good to see you."Alice said in her usual sing song voice, while she stood in the door way. She was always happy and that's what I liked about Alice compared to what Uncle Derek was like. That cruel, ignorant and selfish man, always interfering with everyone. So glad he's in prison. After he stole from Dad's business last year, Uncle Jack got him arrested thanks to his contacts in the Police force. Good bloody riddance to him I say

I closed the door behind me and followed Alice into the kitchen. There were still remnants of breakfast left on the table. The kettle had just finished boiling so Alice made us some tea.

" Thanks Al". I took a sip from my mug. I so wanted to see Joey today. Everything about him drives me crazy. In the words of Beyonce 'I'm crazy in love', pity I can't do her famous booty dance! Joey likes me just the way I am so Beyonce has nothing on me.

"Where' is Joey, I asked casually.

"He's gone to the gym. Alice replied while she cleaned the kitchen. Anyway I thought you wanted to see me".

"Yeah...no.. Alice looked at me in amusement. Mums' inviting you and Joey round for dinner this week. That's why I came round".

"Oh great. What's she making?"

"Shepherds pie. Everyone dies over it. Alice gave me a bemused look. Oh you know what I mean".She just smiled. She knew exactly what I meant.

"Better than Auntie Carols". Alice said while we went into the living room.

"Much better according to Mum. Oh yes indeed". We both went into fits of laughter. Obviously we were not going to be involved in a 'master chef' challenge with ladies in the Branning household Dot would beat them easily! ! We both knew it.

"Hey, why are two giggling? , Joey walked in looking soooo hot and sweaty. Yummy. He gave me his usual smile. I so wish that I could rip those clothes off him, and have my own private workout with him.

"Oh, nothing Joey. Alice said. We're going over to Uncle Maxs' for dinner sometime this week.

"I can't wait.".

I looked at Lauren she was more beautiful than the last time I saw her, and that was only 24 hours ago. I wanted to take her in my arms right there, but Al was here so that was a problem. As I sat down next to her, I could almost hear her pulse racing.

"I just need to check my phone." Alice said. She went we we're alone. I move closer to Lauren on the sofa.

"Hey, beautiful. I give her a long slow kiss, and we just melted into each other.

" Sorry about that.. Alice comes in. Almost caught us. Are you ok Lauren?"

I look at Lauren she looked so hot and flustered. " Yeah, fine. Al. I think it might be too hot in here for me. "I laugh to myself. What she really wants to say is.. she's too hot for me. I love that I effect her so much.

"Ok. Well I've got to go to the Minute Mart Joey...so see you two later. The front door slams shut.

Oh so were was I...making Lauren hot and wet for me on the sofa. Making out in the living room would be the first time for us both. I kissed her and our tongues entwined with each other, she smelt so good..strawberries and cream. As I pushed her back on the sofa, Lauren wrapped her legs around me and began grinding her hips against me. I started to unbutton her blouse, sliding my hands over her silky skin, while she was working my jeans off my hips.

" Joey, please baby...I want you in m.. " Then she pushes me off her quite face looking shocked and pale. She quickly adjusted her blouse while I pulled my jeans up.

"What's wrong? Lauren I thought you wanted to. " She looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you fucking crazy Joey!, Alice could walk in any minute. Then what?", she exclaims..

"Babe, then we're found out". She got up from the sofa and glares at me. I think I've upset her.

"Joey, don't you get it, not yet. The timing isn't right. You men are all the bloody same. You Branning men never think".

"It will never be right Lauren, will it. I can't do this anymore Lo. Seeing you in secret is doing my head in. What does it matter if everyone knows that we're going out. As long as we have each other, I don't care about everyone else. We're like every other normal couple who just want to be together. What's wrong with that".

A normal couple Joey, who happen to be cousins, so how the hell do you think people will react? I don't think anyone will give you a pat on the back for choosing me. Everyone's going to hate us Joey, I know they will". Lauren puts her her head in her hands and starts to cry.

I put my arms around her and she leant her head against my chest. All I ever wanted was to keep Lauren safe and protected. I know I'm doing the right thing. I turn Lauren around to face me, "Do you love me?".

"Joey I am in love with you. You know that", she replies.

"Ok Lauren you have to trust me on this one. It was never gonna be easy for us. So its best that our relationship is in the open. We're not hurting anyone. We're not doing anything wrong.

"Lauren looked up at me and smiled, "Ok. We'll do it at dinner at ours. We'll tell everyone we're a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend".

"I love you Lauren Branning", with that she gave me a one of special kisses-long, deep and slow.

"Love you too Joey Branning!"

I put a strand of hair behind her ear, she leant her face against my hand as if it was the most natural thing to do. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her...I can't bear thinking about that.

I heard the front door. Alice. Right on cue. We let go of one another quickly.

"Sorry it took so long Joey. She looks at Lauren, oh I thought you'd left. We could go to the cafe for lunch or go shopping or the cinema".

"No it's ok Al. Can't stop now. I'll tell Mum to give you a call", Lauren said quickly. As she is about to leave, I follow her out to the hallway. She opened the door and turned towards me me.

"We're gonna tell everyone this week. Its do or die.", I tell her.

"Ok. Do or die Joey". I caressed her cheek with my fingers, she then takes my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. No going back now.

"What were you two talking about"?, Alice asks me, as I return to the living room.

"Just a little surprise for everyone when we go to Uncle Maxs', I reply.

It's late evening in our house, Dad hasn't come back from the car lot; Abi is with Jay and Mum is making dinner. Oscars' with Uncle Jack and Sharon for night to mum a rest. She doesn't like looking after too many babies in the Branning household. Quote unquote!

The phone rings. I know it's either Alice or Joey about the dreaded dinner this week. I overhear Mum say Friday and 7.30. Eeeek, so I have four days to prepare myself for either everyone to accept Joey and I as a couple or all hell breaking lose! FUCK...

No, I'm not gonna think the worst. In the Islamic religion it's normal for first cousins to marry, so why should we be any different. We weren't bought up together and I didn't know he even existed till he came to Albert Square...so what's the problemo? But then Mum and Dad might hit the roof, Al might have a breakdown, Abi will never talk to me again and we'll be known as pervs.. cousins having an incestuous relationship living in Albert Square. That would make headlines in the Walford gazette! Do I sound like a Drama Queen or what? I should stop thinking and get to bed. I wonder how Joey is feeling about Friday. .I know one thing though...the days are going to fly by this week. Shall I text him or not...? Umm I'll leave it for now...

Bloody hell...Friday at 7.30 bring it on...ARRRGH..

Al phoned to arrange a time for the dinner this Friday evening at 7.30. I know that Lauren agreed that we were going to tell everyone, but I also know she is scared of the consequences. We aren't committing a crime, since when is falling in love an offence? Whatever happens or doesn't happen on Friday I'll take full responsibility of the consequences and if anyone says anything to Lauren then they have me to deal with. My poor baby has been through a lot since she's been here. Uncle Maxs' numerous affairs, her older brother Bradleys' death, her drink problem and Auntie Tanyas' cancer. Now I'm here for Lauren- to keep her safe until the day I die. I'll just send her text.

Joey sent me a text yesterday evening. I read it just now. I so needed that this morning. It said Hope ur ok, Friday is gonna b all about us...I u! What a lovely boyfriend I have..well I am his lovely girlfriend let's face the facts.

Dad can't wait until Friday either, I wonder what he's going to surprise us with this time. Mum had really planned out the dinner to perfection, it's definitely gonna be a huge one with starters and dessert. She was wondering whether Alice could come round early on Friday to help out. I don't see why Abi or myself couldn't help her with it. Well apparently I can't even make toast without burning it and Abi is even worse! Charming...That means I had better start working on my cooking skills, so I can be the perfect wife to Joey. OMG DID I SAY WIFE. ..., I've got a few years yet. Anyway Jay and Abi are getting married first so there. ..I haven't even contacted Joey yet. I hope he's not upset with me.

It's been two days since I've seen Lauren. No phone calls or texts . Nothing. Hope she's alright. To be honest I'm feeling a little nervous for both of us. I need to push these thoughts to the back of my mind for both our sakes. Whatever happens on Friday happens. .and we have to be prepared for it...I don't want to lose Lauren. She's all I've ever wanted in my life. I have to be strong for the both of us.

I know that Lauren has had a lot of support from the family when she was going through a rough patch. She has been very greatful for it. But I'm here for her now. I don't want them to make her feel guilty over me. That sounds like emotional blackmail. Will Uncle Max stoop that low?

Alice keeps pestering me about this 'big surprise' that Lauren and I were talking about. .I just keep saying that she'll find out about it on Friday. She's got her own ideas on what it could be...a big lottery win, a luxury holiday to the Maldives. She likes to think big my little sister! ! Anyone could win the lottery or a luxury holiday couldn't they but not this Friday. Not in Albert Square!

..

I feel really bad that I haven't contacted Joey, does that make me a bad girlfriend? Nah. Not me. I should have at least replied to his text, but I'm so nervous about Friday. I haven't been sleeping that well. All these ifs and buts keep popping up in head. I use an imaginary punchbag to get rid of them. I spoke to Fats about the dinner and the surprise (he doesn't know about myself and Joey either). His reaction was 'baby girl however they react be prepared'. So that's what I'm gonna do. Be prepared. Joeys' gonna be right beside me.

I've been out all day clearing my head. I think I'll just go to the park now- oh and I really should call Joey. As I pull out my phone from my jacket pocket, I spot Joey coming towards me. Looks like the Gods are with me today. He sits on the swing beside me and smiles. That smile just drives me crazy and he knows it. Ok dilemma situation people. What do I say to him about not contacting him for 2 whole days...

As I begin to form some kind of sentence Joey asks, "So where have you been hiding Lauren. Why haven't you replied to my texts or calls? He sounds really pissed off. Who can blame him for being so caring.

"Nowhere Joey, I just...needed...to. ..be...alone, I hear myself responding slowly. I'm shocked at my own reaction, Joey seems slightly surprised too. I don't normally behave like this as everyone knows. "I'm still trying to figure out how we're gonna tell everyone"...

"Oh babe, you know you have me to talk to. He stood up and steps towards me, reaches out for my hands and kisses them. We're in this together. You're not alone anymore. You know I love you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. If they do they'll have me to deal with".

That does it for me. I jump up and rush into his big strong arms and hold him close ...I wish that we could stay like this forever and ever...but back to reality I let go of him. He smells so sexy I could rip off his clothes and have the most amazing sex but not here during the day! This was the last place in Walford which we havn't christened yet...oh...ummm and my bedroom and not forgetting his front room.

"Lauren are you ok"?, Joey asks looking worried. I hadn't even realised I was crying, cuz Joeys' shirt is damp. I must have got lost in my thoughts. You see when I'm with him I lose myself. Isn't love grand.

"I'm sorry Joey, I have been a complete dope these past few days. You've made me realise just how lucky I am to have you in my life. I know your pissed off that I didn't reply to your text either, so I'm sorry about that too".

I look at Lauren and half smiled. "What?", she looks confused.

" Lauren you don't have to apologise. All that matters to me is that we love each other. We were meant to be together. Nobody is gonna break us". I know how you feel about this whole thing on Friday. I promise you that were going to get through it. So are we good?", Lauren nods and we share a kiss. Suddenly I hear a noise quite near to where we we are standing. Like a muffled cough. Did you hear anything Lauren?", I ask Lauren.

"No, it must be a bird in the trees or something. ", she replies. Now look who's getting tense about Friday".

"Yeah you're right Lo. I shouldn't over think. It's doing my head in big time."

I still can't help thinking that someone was watching us...who could it have been? Lucy, she's always hanging around me like a lost puppy. Hoping we'd get back together this side of the 21st century. No it's not going to happen. Lauren is my life now. Lucy can take a running jump. After I'd found out she was responsible for spiking Laurens' drinks a while ago, she couldn't be trusted as a friend. Maybe it was it was her idea of getting her vengeance against me because she always saw Lauren with me. She knew Lauren had a weak spot. When Uncle Max found out about what Lucy had done, he had a and a huge arguement with Ian Beale. Apparently Lucy got some kind of punishment and everyone was happy with that including me.

If something had ever happened to Lauren it would've torn me apart. She's so special to me, I know I keep repeating myself but I can't help it. I'm gonna make her the happiest girl ever and everyone will know about! ! Roll on Friday. .

Joey is just freaking out about Friday. I know he is. I'm the one who supposed to be feeling anxious and nervous about the bloody dinner not him. Why does he have to feel like this now when it's nearly a day to go? I hope it's only going to be a small family dinner. No inviting the whole of Albert Square thank you very much! I don't think I could cope with how my family would react- let alone everyone else. In my experience people have such loose tongues here, gathering around street corners pointing their fingers at you while your walking past. Some people have got issues that they have to sort out in their own lives before they interfere in anybody else's! !

Anyway rant over all is well in my world, I have remained very calm which is quite surprising for me I know. I have spoken to Joey and he seems okay too. So basically that means we're both fine and Friday is going to fine and everything will be fine.

"Joey, Joey help me please". I heard Lauren s' voice in the distance. She was in danger. Oh fuck...where was she. I have to find her before it's too...no I can't think like that.

I was running in the darkness scrambling through some woods. "Lauren I'm coming where are you". I heard myself shouting.

"She's trying to kill me...Don't come any closer I'm warning you. Your not gonna use that on me...I thought we were close...ahhh no...please!"...

"Lauren I'm coming!", I yelled.

I could see Lauren in the distance and someone was holding a knife. Lauren was terrified.. The figure had the knife up in her hand ready to strike it at her head. .

"JOEY"!, Lauren screamed. As this person was about to lunge. I jumped on their back and through them on the floor. The impact made the knife fly out of their hands. " I thought we were friends. She thinks I'm taking you away from her". Lauren said as she sunk to the ground sobbing...

Oh no..it couldn't be...my heart sank when the person got up and turned around. Alice! !

"Joey she's know good for you. Lucy's your type. What was wrong with her. Let Lauren die". She went for the knife, running towards Lauren I couldn't move..I couldn't save her...NOOOO!

"LAUREN".. I woke up damp with sweat. Jesus what was wrong with me. I go to the bathroom and splash cold water over my face. As I am about to go back to bed Alice comes out of her room.

"Joey are you ok. I heard you screaming"

"Bad dream that's all. It was nothing".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Al I'm fine really. Go back to bed". She nodded and closed her door. I walk back to my room and look at radio clock on the bedside cabinet. It's 2am. Today is the day. Do or die

Do or die. Those were Joeys' words to me. Today is the day. Friday or doomsday whichever way you want to look at it. Come on Lauren snap out of it. You have Joey with you. How many times must I convince myself that everything is going to be ok. FML...I had to force myself to eat breakfast this morning. Mum and Abi thought I was acting strangly, I knew exactly what they were thinking. I wasn't back on the alcohol. I wasn't gonna go back there again, ever. I couldn't risk losing everything, I couldn't risk losing Joey!

I told Mum I was going to get some air. I just felt really tense for some reason. I wonder how Joey is? As I walk past the alley way, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me into it. I close my eyes and breathe in the familiar scent. Joey. My knight in shining armour. I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against his chest Why can't it be like this for ever. Just us hiding away from everything. A safe haven with peace and quiet.

"Lauren talk to me". Joey whispers against my ear. I respond by pulling him into a kiss. I missed his touch, his taste his hands on my body. It's been nearly a week since we last had sex for fucks sake. I regret that we nearly had a chance at his house.

"Joey I just want to know. ..

He strokes my hair and gently kisses the side of my head, "Yes babe".

"We'll be ok after tonight. Won't we. No dramas..no surprises. ..noone..

Joey put his fingers to my lips, "Dramas. Your the Drama Queen babe," he quipped jokingly. He tilted my chin upwards, Lo look into my eyes. it's just you and me against the world. We'll deal with whatever happens. Remember what I said".

How could I forget, "Do or die", It was like a mantra I kept repeating to myself night after night. Well tonight is the night. We stood in silence in each others' arms which felt like ages. Then I hear footsteps, I turn slightly and I see a figure walking towards the gardens. I get scared. "Joey, Joey someone was watching us".

"Well whoever that was has gone babe".

"What if someone knows about us already. .what if they tell my mum and dad before we..", Joey tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and wipes away the tears which are now running down my face.

"Babe. Please don't cry. You've got me. I'll look after you. No more pain. I promise".

"Cross my heart. Hope to die". I look up at him.

He marks a cross over his chest, "Only for you Lauren. Only for you".

"I didn't mean it like that Joey...I just want us...". Before I could finish my sentence Joey pulled me into his arms,

"I know Lauren. I know".

That's why I love him so much. He can read me like a book. I know it's sounds cheesy but I can't help it people. So don't laugh. Actually I don't care what people think now. Joey and myself are a team.

"Lauren I've got to get back. So I'll see you tonight, yeah". I let go of her and give her a kiss. I straighten my shirt as Lauren had pulled it up. She's got sex on the brain 24/7 when she's with me. Guess she can't help it. I'm going to make it up to her when this is over. I give her one last look and I smile at her, she smiles back. Smiling suits her cuz her whole face lights up. Just can't wait for tonight to be over.

I walk out on to the Square towards home. Alice might be there already going through her wardrobe. Girls love to dress up for any occasion. Us boys we just throw anything on and Bob's your Father's Brother!. I was right I could hear the shower running upstairs. About fifteen minutes Alice called me from the top of the landing

"Joey c'mon get ready. We don't want to be late!"

"No Al. Anyway you take the longest to get ready and put your face on." I remarked. She just gave me a disdainful look. That was my cue to get myself looking presentable for tonight. I sent Lauren a text to remind her 'Do or die' xx. It was six thirty...

When Joey left me in the alley, all of a sudden it hit me. Tonight we were going to officially announce we were an item. I rush home, as I got in the door Dad was just going out. "Are you ok Lauren? ".

"Yeah Dad. I'm good. Really good. I could smell Mums' cooking wafting into hallway.

"It's good to see you smile for a change Lauren". He playfully punched me in my arm.

"Dad!". Little did he know why I was sooo happy. He and everyone else was going to find out about it tonight. Dad said he was going to the Minute Mart to get some wine. I was sticking to soft drinks of course. I walk into the kitchen where Mum and Abi are tidying up. Obviously everything was all ready to go thank God.

Hi, Mum", I said

"Oh nice of you to turn up now when I've already done everything.", she scoffs.

"You said you didn't need any help. Anyway what's Abi doing. She's not exactly Delia Smith! "

Abi turns towards me , " I felt sorry for Mum doung everything on her own unlike some people".

I know she means me but I'm not going to throw any tantrums or murder Abi. With that I walk out the kitchen and go to my bedroom. I get my phone out of my pocket, Joey has sent me a message 'Do or die'.xx. Thanks Joey for reminding me once again. I better get ready in case World War three starts!

I come downstairs and go into the dining room. Everything is laid out really well. Mum has just finished a last minute tidy up, I didn't understand why- everything looked ok to me. "Do you want me to do anything". I asked her.

"No love. Thanks for asking. I wonder where your Dad i. He should be here by now."

I look at my watch. 7.25. Five minutes to go. Oh Shit.

"Don't worry Mum he'll be here.". Abi says while she sprays some air freshener. Rosemeadow and Apple. Disgusting!

Alice and I make our way to Uncle Maxs' . I can't wait for everything to be out in the open. We don't have to hide anymore. Lauren and I can be a proper couple then.

I ring the doorbell and Abi answers it. I see Lauren just behind her looking really nervous. As we walk in the hallway Auntie Tanya greets us both.

"Hello Joey so good to see you. Alice you look lovely". Max has just gone out to the Minute Mart. He shouldn't be long".

"Hes always forgetting things. I reply.

"First signs of old age", Lauren enters the hallway and looks at me anxiously.

"No need for that", Auntie Tanya remarked.

"I'm just making conversation. Ok."

We made our way into the dining room. Everything looked great. Could this be a sign?

I look towards Lauren. She seems really vulnerable and alone right now. Lauren offers to pour the drinks at the table so I suggest to Auntie Tanya to give her a hand. with the glasses. Lauren gives me an annoying look. She hasn't said a word dince I've bee here.

As Lauren leaves the kitchen I take a hold of her hand. "Lauren are you ok?", she looks up at me.

"What do you think Joey. I feel like a train wreck right now."

Trust me. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise.", I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Promise.", Lauren asked.

"Yeah". I replied. I pulled her into her hug. I missed touching her like this.

"Are you two ok in there?", Auntie Tanya calls out to us.

"Where just coming Mum".

As we head to the dining room the the front door opens Max has two bottle of wine in his hands, and there is someone else behind him.

"Hello everyone. I've got a big surprise for you all." Uncle Max steps into the hallway. Auntie Tanya and Abi come running out of the living room.

"Dot. So good to see you, Tanya exclaimed. You look really well... We'd thought you'd never come back from Cornwall".

She turned towards myself and Laura, Never mind about me. Can you explain what you two have been doing together behind closed doors. Disgusting. May the Lord hath pity on your souls! Do you not have any respect for yourself or your family. Joey..you of all people", Dot marches towards me...how could you lead Lauren astray like that..If your father was here..

"That man is dead for me", I say getting angry. I look across at Lauren who is now very pale. Max, Abi and Tanya have confused looks on their faces

"What are you talking about Dot? , Auntie Tanya asked. What have Joey and Lauren been doing.

Lauren puts one arm into mine, "She knows Joey. How did she find out". she says under breath.

"What is this Joey?, Uncle Max asks narrowing is eyes at me, if you've done anything to harm my daughter. .."

"Joey, what have you done? , Alice asks worryingly. .

"We didn't want anyone to find out like this Uncle Max. I hesitate for a few seconds, I love Lauren. I've fallen in love with your daughter". Everyone gasps in shock which I was prepared for except Dot. She was muttering some rubbish from the Bible. I didn't know she could stoop so low.

I saw Dad getting really angry, steam was coming out from his ears, before he could punch Joey I stood in front of him. "No Dad, if you hurt Joey you hurt me. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets now but I stood my ground. You heard right Joey is in love with me and I love him. He's made me the happiest girl ever. You can't take that away from me".

"Lauren darling have you gone mad. You and Joey are cousins for Gods sake!"

"Yeah who happen to be in love. If you can't accept it then..

"TOO BLOODY RIGHT I DON'T ACCEPT IT. YOU TOO DISGUST ME! , Dad shouted. I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU BOTH!"

Well what a surprise I knew deep down this was going to happen, obviously Dad hates Joeys' guts for taking advantage of his 'little girl'. Well I'm not her anymore scared...alone and vulnerable I have Joey with me always. We looked at each other and smiled forgetting just for a second about the reactions we were getting from our family.

"I can't believe it Joey. You and Lauren together. How?", asked Alice.

"It just happened Al. I can't explain it".

"Lauren, Joey is like my older Brother. You and him together is just sick." Great with all these negative remarks it couldn't get any worse could it. Right? ? Wrong.

"I knew there was something brewing between you two". Joey and I turn towards Dot, she continued with her venomous onslaught. Stealing glances at each other, touching hands, whispering in each others ears; not to mention seeing you together in the park and the alley..my own Grandchildren cavorting with each other. ."

I was in shock. How did Dot ever find the time to watch us and why...I didn't even want to think about that.

"Ok Lauren let me ask you a question here. Who do you love the most your family or Joey? ", Mum asks. .

"Why are you even asking me you know what I'm going to say".

"What your Mums' saying is who would you choose to give up for love. Joey or us". Dad questions me.

Why are they doing this to me for fucks sake. Joey averted his eyes away from me I knew he was afraid of what I was going to say. But I gripped his arm even tighter. My own scheming family trying to play me against Joey! NO FUCKING WAY.

"You think I'm gonna give up on Joey just like that. No way am I ever gonna do that. So don't play these scaremongering tricks with me! I've only just found true love and I have never been happier. Don't even think about breaking us apart. I hate all of you. Your not my family now. .Joey is..". I let go of Joeys' arm ..."I'm not staying here any longer".

I go upstairs and get my suitcase and bags from my room. I was definitely prepared for this. I hurry downstairs and take hold of Joeys' arm and walk towards the front door. "Take me away from here now Joey. My ties with this family are officially broken. I have you know. Then I gave Joey a kiss which nobody was expecting because everyone started cursing us except for Abi and Alice. I know that they will be able to accept us unlike the other three hypocrites! Without looking back I opened the front door and we both made our way down the stairs of No. 5 for the last time.

When Lauren stood up for me against everyone I was really proud of her. I was scared that I was going to lose her forever today. But she loves me too much to let me go. My brave, strong beautiful Lauren giving up her family for me. I'm going to make it up to her every day that we're together. I know I'm not that religious or anything but someone must be watching over me and I am truly greatful that Lauren is a part of my life. She is a part of me.

"Lauren, are you ready. We've got to leave now". I call her from outside the front door of our apartment while I load our luggage into taxi.

"Ok. I've got everything. Joey. Passports. Tickets.", she looks at me and smiles. I've got you that's all need.

I lock the door and get in the taxi next to Lauren. We're gonna live our dreams now. Albert Square is just a distant memory. ...


End file.
